The Bonds
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: This Fanfiction is after chapter 700 and after the chapter of Gaiden with the end "Sasuke returns". Here Naruto and Sasuke after a day, notice that they are not happy-happy, Sasuke just return and they notice that the only time when they are happy-happy is when they are with the other one...
1. The return of Sasuke

**Chapter 1** : The return of Sasuke

It was another pacific day on Konoha. Naruto was busy as always in his office as hokage, checking the last necessaries papers that are necessary to be sign and review if that was necessary do it by him. Normally he only need to sign them because any mistake was Shikamaru who take care of fix it up.

He spend the whole day reviewing those again before add the seal of approval with his signature, everything as he had coordinate before with Shikamaru. This time, it will be the necessary for the graduates from the academy, among them his son, Boruto Uzumaki.

Since a time ago, he had discussed with Shino how it will be the team as suggestions for the formations in the future. He knew beforehand that the squadron Ino-Shika-Cho, will be form by the next generations of that formation.

Then, he knows that his son must team up with Sarada Uchiha, daughter of his old teammates, Sakura Haruno, now known as Sakura Uchiha and his good and best friend in his whole life, Sasuke Uchiha, the only and original heir of the Uchiha clan; and as third member, he had planned add Mitsuki, the boy from a foreign village.

It was already 12 years since Sasuke had gone in that mission of analysis of the zone and according to his memory, in his last scroll received by the special hawk of Sasuke, it said that the last sector corresponding to his system of investigation it was almost complete of being explore and verified correctly in a way that there is not any enemy or threat to the future of the village.

Many years ago, Sasuke offers voluntarily to be he, who take care of that labour, Naruto in the beginning, he refused to let him go alone, he wanted go with him. But Sasuke remind him that he is the one who possess the rinnegan and sharingan and that is his way to collaborate with the duties to protect Konoha. With sadness Naruto let him go and made him promise that he will look after Sakura and Sarada. Naruto told him the same as he used to say to his child sometimes, that to him everyone in Konoha are like his family.

Being more close the graduation exam of the academy for the generation of his son and the children of his ex-teammates, he was anxious to know by Shino how was his son results. That made him remember went he was just a little child of 12 trying to graduate for third time and how he was trick to learn the jutsu that now he use most, the kage bushin no jutsu, and with that he managed to graduate that time.

It was already night, and the day before to that exam, for millionth time he had count again the amount of headbands for the graduates. He was sure thanks to Shikamaru's help, his faithful adviser, that it was the correct amount of those ones. But for some reason, he wanted to count them again. When he was counting it, he felt a chakra that he didn't feel getting close to the village since years, that chakra he definitely knows it very well and knows that it won't take longer to appear that person on his office.

Naruto: How many years had passed? *caught a scroll* I guess that is the last one, if not you wouldn't be here in person right, Sasuke? *he smile to him*  
Sasuke: hn… *finish to get inside of the office* that's it seventh… as you see finally I can say mission accomplished...  
Naruto: *open the scroll* I see… then, is there not really any suspicious activity or any problems?  
Sasuke: Did I ever lied to you?  
Naruto: ! Ah? It doesn't it tem-… Sasuke… I just wanted you to confirm it…  
Sasuke: I'm sorry, seventh, you are right… but it's true, there is nothing to worry about  
Naruto: ok, you should go home, I bet you that Sakura-chan and Sarada-chan will be happy of see you... *smiles*  
Sasuke: and how about you?, Hinata… would be waiting for you too?  
Naruto: yeah, that also *smile* though… *turn to see to the side* lastly when I arrived she is sleeping… the same for Boruto and my little Himawari…  
Sasuke: and how not being it, it's late, dob- Naruto  
Naruto: hehe… *he scratches behind his head* it's true… in that case is possible that you too find Sakura and Sarada sleeping…  
Sasuke: hn… is possible…  
Naruto: well, I will put this scroll with the rest of the information related with your special mission, I will put back the headbands where it should be and with that it will be all for today…  
Sasuke: those headbands… will it be for the just graduates?  
Naruto: yes-ttebayo *smiles* oh, that's remind me… according to Shino Sarada has the best classifications...  
Sasuke: heh, don't tell me that result that your son has the worst ones…  
Naruto: hey… that's not true… Boruto had shown that he is very skilful… and they will be the new team 7… *smiles wistfully*  
Sasuke: mmm… team 7…  
*passed some seconds*  
Sasuke: when will be the graduation day?  
Naruto: hehe… who would say, you had arrived just in time… it will be tomorrow… as hokage I can assist but as observer… meditator… no exactly as father *lowers his gaze*  
Sasuke: *sighs and mutters* usuratonkachi... *speak normal again* Naruto, I'll there as father… if you want…  
Naruto: for serious?! Will you be with Hinata and Sakura watching both Sarada as Boruto…  
Sasuke: hn… whatever…  
Naruto: thanks-ttebayo  
Sasuke: well, it will be better that I retired, if you excuse me…  
Naruto: hey, then see you tomorrow *smiles* say hi to Sakura for me…  
Sasuke: hn…  
*Sasuke leaves the office*  
Naruto: *thinking* I'm happy that you finally had returned *left the scroll with the others papers and the headbands as it should before he also retired from his office and went to his house*

He arrived to his house, finding everyone sleeping such as he commented to his friend.

Naruto: *thinking, while he prepares to go to sleep next to Hinata* yet he still struggling to leave calling me as he used to do when we were young… but I didn't stay back I also call him as I use… *he laughs to himself and then lay down*

In other part, Sasuke arrived to his house, and in the same way he found Sakura and Sarada sleeping in their own rooms, decided get ready to sleep in the most silence way possible, he knows better than nothing, that if he wake Sakura up she will be thrilled and probably ending waking up to all his neighbours. Also he was sure beforehand that for that he won't scape, but he prefers that it happen on the morning rather that at that time in the night.

Sasuke: *thinking before gets into the bed* possibly she won't let me go for a while, and with that is possible that will also wakes Sarada up… is possible that she also gets surprise… it will be some annoying on the morning… *sighs for himself and lay down*

The next day arrives, and in the Uchiha house happened more or less as Sasuke predicted himself, just that with tears for part of the two woman that actually are in his life…

Sasuke: *thinking* how could not think that they will cry? *sighs for himself*  
Sarada: *stopping crying* did you finish your mission right papa?  
Sakura: welcome home… *also stop crying and letting go his arm*  
Sasuke: hn… I arrived yesterday at night... after seeing the dob- I mean the seventh and gave personally the last scroll I came... I saw you both sleeping so I just laid down too...  
Sarada: *thinking* dob- what? My mama said that in the past, she, papa and the seventh hokage were good friends... though it seems like papa didn't have to much respect for him...  
Sakura: you just arrived just in time...  
Sasuke: did you say it because of the graduation of Sarada from the academy... Naruto had just mentioned something about...  
Sarada: papa... then will you be there, right?  
Sasuke: hn… Naruto, ask me if we can be with Hinata and see Boruto too  
Sakura: of course, poor Boruto since Naruto is hokage, technically are his clones who spent time with him...  
Sasuke: clones?  
Sarada: Is that perhaps papa doesn't know the technique of the shadows clones of the hokage? *a bit surprised*  
Sasuke: no, it isn't that Sarada, I surprise that he uses clones for that and not for what normally he used to do... for what he didn't want to do...  
Sakura: mmm… truly, actually is difficult to know if you met him in the village or with a clone... though is more possible that it is a clone and that the real was in the office...  
Sasuke: I see…  
Sakura: well, it's better if you hurry darling, you won't want to be late, right?  
Sasuke: the Uchiha, aren't someone who arrive late...  
Sakura: don't worry, Sasuke-kun, we never had do it *smile*

With that the three of them get ready, meanwhile in the Uzumaki house...

Hinata: Boruto, do you have everything ready?  
Boruto: yes... old man... are you be there too, right?  
Naruto: you know that I have to start the ceremony as hokage... *smile*  
Himawari: I'll be there with mum, cheer it up, brother *smile*  
Naruto: oh right, Hinata, Sasuke arrived yesterday at night and promise me that he will go with you next to Sakura *smile*  
Hinata: oh, Sasuke-kun, had returned after all this years, had he finish?  
Naruto: ahh... I bet that Sakura and Sarada are very happy *smile*  
Boruto: old man... who is that Sasuke...?  
Naruto: ah? Who is Sasuke?  
*Boruto nods*  
Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the original Uchiha clan, my best friend and member of the team 7...  
Hinata: and other hero of war *smile*  
Boruto: ah? As they say about of the old man-dattebasa  
Naruto:... just get ready...  
Hinata: see you at night *smile*  
Naruto: have a good day *goes to his office, to after go to the academy*

In this way, Naruto gets ready to prepare to open the ceremony of graduation, meanwhile that his son will go with his mother and sister to the ninja academy. Being arriving to the academy, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari meet with Sakura, Sasuke and Sarada.

Hinata: Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Sarada, good morning *smile*  
Sakura: Hello Hinata-sama, good morning  
Boruto: Sarada...  
Sarada: Boruto...  
Sakura: hey, let's go inside, *put one hand in Boruto's shoulder and the other hand on Sarada's shoulder and push them inside* Hinata... Sasuke promised to Naruto that we will be with you, right? *turns to see Sasuke*  
Sasuke: hn… is that Naruto's son?  
Sakura: ah? Oh right, I forgotten, you just came back yesterday  
Hinata: mm... Naruto told me something in the morning...  
*they were going inside*  
Sasuke: I see…  
Hinata: oh, it's right, *see to Himawari* sorry Himawari, I didn't introduce you...  
Himawari: ah? Mum, is that Sasuke?  
Hinata: mmm… *nods, remembering the conversation in the morning*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Hinata: she is the last one, Himawari *smile and notices Naruto among the teachers, next to Shino, ready to begin with the ceremony* Naruto is here already  
Sakura: let's go *smile*

The three of them go to look for a seat next to others parents and among them were their old friends...

Ino: Sasuke! How long without see you?  
Sai: I see, that you had returned, Sasuke-kun  
Sasuke: hn…  
Hinata: Ino, Sai... good morning  
Ino: Hinata and Himawari, hi  
Himawari: hi...  
Sai: why not join us?  
Chouji: oh, see here are everyone  
Karui: but it is obvious, honey, come let's sit here  
Lee: and one more time, our son will be a prove that without ninjutsu or genjutsu someone can turn into a truly ninja  
Tenten: yeah, yeah, whatever just take a sit  
Shikamaru: well, I have to go back with Naruto as his adviser...  
Temari: just go, I'll be fine here, total here are all that we know, right?  
Shikamaru: ah, so troublesome...  
Kiba: let's go Akamaru, we won't bother anyone...  
*Akamaru looks exhausted*

Once everyone was comfortable, the students were formed in lines ready to begin call to receive their headbands

Naruto: well, as the hokage, I start the graduation ceremony of this year of our students of the academy to be the new genin of Konoha-ttebayo  
*clapped*  
Naruto: now, I'll give step to Shino, the person in charge this year to give to the graduates their respective headbands of Konoha that represent the abilities had been developed and recognized in our children and they will be call in groups-ttebayo  
*clapped again and Naruto stand to one side, meanwhile Shino with a list stand in front*  
Shino: well, as the hokage said, I'll calling to the students and will be assigned to a new tutor that will be a jounin, who will be in charge of lead to the genins on their respective missions... *clears his throat* first of the class, Sarada Uchiha,  
*Sasuke smile and also Sakura*  
Shino: with Boruto Uzumaki  
*Naruto smiles and also Hinata*  
Shino: and Mitsuki who now form a team that will lead by Konohamaru Sarutobi...  
*Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki get their headbands and they stand next to Konohamaru*  
Shino: then are Inojin Yamanaka...  
*Ino and Sai smile*  
Shino: Shikadai Nara and...  
*Shikamaru and Temari smile*  
Shino: Chouchou Akimichi  
*Chouji and Karui smile*  
Shino: who will be under the leadership of...  
Chouchou: bah, we knew that the three of us will be together in a team... I say is obvious, right?  
Shikadai: it's troublesome, but true  
Inojin: we should go for our headbands...  
Chouchou: let's go...  
*the new Ino-Shika-Cho team went for their respective headbands*  
And Shino still calling names and teachers until...  
Shino: ...and Metal Lee  
*Lee smile*  
Shino: who will be under the leadership of...  
Lee: I told you that he will pass, that he also will be a great ninja as his father...  
Tenten: Lee... shut up...  
Lee: sorry...

Then all the graduates, were with their headbands and in front of their respective senseis

Naruto: well, congratulations very much to all of you, now you are officially genins dattebayo  
*there are claps*  
Naruto: and as least, as hokage I must grateful to all of you the parents for coming-ttebayo and with that I gave as finished the ceremony *smile*  
Himawari: yes, my old brother is a ninja now  
Hinata: ummm, yes, it is *smile*  
Sakura: and in the end it will be Konohamaru who will be with the guys *smile*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: came on, let's go to see the guys  
Hinata: yes...  
*they get close where is Konohamaru and the guys*  
Naruto: well, I have to go to the office... oh, Hinata, Hima *smile*  
Hinata: you have to go, right?  
Himawari: dad, will you came early?  
Naruto: I don't know... but hey, today I haven't much paperwork *laughs*  
Shikamaru: it's time...  
Naruto: I'm going...  
Hinata: see you at home *she goodbye*  
Naruto: yes-ttebayo *smile*  
Sakura: hey, Sasuke-kun how about if we go with Hinata and Himawari to their house?  
Sasuke:...  
Hinata: don't worry, Sakura... Himawari and I will go together to home  
Konohamaru: Hinata-sama, Sakura-nessan, and Sasuke-nissan... you know that you can count on me to take care of your children in the future missions...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: ah, yes  
Hinata: it's true…  
Sarada: papa, did you know Konohamaru-sensei?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Konohamaru: hehe, I was trained a little by the seventh when I was very young and for that I knew to Sasuke-nissan y Sakura-nessan  
Boruto: then my old man, trained you too?  
Konohamaru: yes... he taught me the rasengan  
Boruto: rasen... what?  
Sarada: rasengan...  
Konohamaru: it's a level A technique  
Boruto: wow, level A... I don't think that my old man know it  
Sarada: but what are you talking about?, he is the hokage and he taught him...  
Boruto: whatever, can we also go once to the mission assignment area...  
Sasuke: but, you didn't pass the exercise yet, right?  
Sakura: oh, it's true, no, no yet...  
Konohamaru: it's true… *look to Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki* before of realise any mission there is a special exercise that you should pass...  
Boruto: ah? There is more of that?  
Konohamaru: this is nothing of what you get used to do in the academy...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: yeah... I also still remember it  
Hinata: is that...  
Konohamaru: yes, that one... *look to his team* it will be one of special survival...  
Boruto: that sounds like something from the academy...  
Konohamaru: don't be so sure  
Sasuke: *thinking* there is no doubt he is his son...  
Konohamaru: I will see you in the training area at first time and don't take breakfast, it not recommendable... see you *he goes*  
Sakura: are you still thinking that is like as the academy, ah Boruto?  
Himawari: mum, did you also... did you did the same exercise?  
Hinata: mmm… I'm not sure… *a bit worried*  
Sakura: don't worry, they will do fine, shannaro...!  
Hinata: I know *remember when she found out that Naruto passed that exercise when they were young and smiles*  
Himawari: I also know that you will do it great, bother *smiles*  
Boruto: Himawari… *smile*  
Sakura: well, it will better if we go home...  
Sarada: mama, you did that training, didn't you?  
Sakura: ah? Yes... Naruto, your papa and I did it...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sarada: cool *smiles*  
Boruto: bah, that will be nothing...  
Mitsuki: well, I'll see you guys tomorrow...  
*Mitsuki goes*  
Sarada: *thinking* he is a little bit weird... *look to her parents* I wonder if they will able to tell me something about that exercise  
Boruto: *thinking* my shitty old man, will never tell me anything in respect, and for what mum said, if she did something, it wasn't that exercise, in change *look to Sarada* she have her own two parents to ask about  
Hinata: is someone wrong, Boruto?  
Boruto: ah? No, nothing... mum, if you didn't realise that exercise...  
Hinata: don't worry, your father could passed it at your age *smile*

In this way everyone went to their houses, in the Uchiha house...

Sarada: mama, papa... I was wondering if you could tell me something about...  
Sasuke: no...  
Sakura: Sasuke… *look to Sasuke and turn to look to Sarada* I'm sorry darling, but is important that you and your team understand the real meaning about this exercise...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sarada: I see…  
Sakura: well, it's better that you get ready since now... it will be a long day...  
Sarada: that much?...  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: *look to Sasuke* hey, true… this...  
Sasuke: Sakura…  
Sakura: the other day... *look to Sarada*  
Sarada: ah?  
Sasuke: … Sharingan?  
*Sakura nods*  
Sasuke: how?  
Sakura: well...  
Sarada: mama destroyed the house a few days before and in the middle of the confusion... my eyes...  
Sasuke: ... I see…  
Sarada: papa...  
Sasuke: use the sharingan only when you believe it's necessary and not for any motive...*he covered his eyes* if you overuse... you will lose your sight *he uncovered his eyes*  
Sarada: !  
Sakura: no worries, just do as your father say *smiles*

While in the Uzumaki house...

Boruto: *murmuring* shitty old man... he won't tell me anything...  
Himawari: what happen, big brother?  
Boruto: oh, it's nothing, don't worries... *smile* you will see that I'll arrived pass that exercise without any problem-ttebasa *thumb his finger up*  
Hinata: that's the spirit *smile*  
Himawari: yes, my old brother is the best *smiles*

Time passed and finally it's night...

Hinata: well, if you have everything ready to tomorrow it's better that you go to bed now, Boruto if not you won't have the energies necessaries for your training and remember that you must go a first time in the morning  
Boruto: yeah, yeah, I know… tomorrow Konohamaru-sensei will regret for it  
Hinata: Boruto…  
Himawari: good luck tomorrow, older brother *smile*  
Boruto: thank you but I don't need it... *he pointed to himself* I'm the best, after all... *he went to his bedroom*  
Hinata: *thinking* he reminds me Naruto... *smiles wistfully*  
Himawari: mum, I will also go to sleep, if you excuse me *she also goes*  
Hinata: sure, good night guys *smile and prepares to sleep also*

While in the Uchiha house...

Sakura: are you ready?  
Sarada: yes, mama... I'm going to bed, good night, mama, papa  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: good luck, darling *smile* they will do it great, right, Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: come, let's go to sleep we too *smiles*  
Sasuke: ...*follows her*

Once Sakura is sleeping…

Sasuke: *thinking* it had been 12 years since I saw them, Sakura still being the same, and Sarada... well it was obvious that she will grow up, and though I should feeling very happy in this moment... there is something that doesn't allow me to be it, and I'm not sure about the what... or better say, I believe that I don't want to admit so easily that is was Naruto, the only person who I was thinking all this time... well, once in a while I wondered how they are... and maybe for the reports that I did more thought on him, though... sincerely, it was only him... *he felt sleep*

On other part, in Naruto's office, a few minutes ago...

Naruto: *thinking* and to think that I didn't have much to do, in the end it's turns late, including Shikamaru had gone to his house a log ago, I'll arrived home and I'll find everyone sleeping again... *get off of his office* at least, everything so calm, I'll arrive without problem to home, though every time, if I not mistaken...*he stop a little bit thinking while hi goes to his house* yes, it's true, every time I'm arriving more late... *he arrived to his house, without making any sound he prepares to sleep until he lay down* and after of many years, finally Sasuke had returned to home... I mean to Konoha... I always had been very pending of him... It is supposed that I should had look after his family too, but... nah, Sakura doesn't need any special treatment... also I should be very busy, though of course... always was him, who I was thinking... maybe it was for his mission... *he felt sleep*

In the next day, at first time, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki meet in the training area waiting for Konohamaru...

Boruto: he is getting late...  
Sarada: stop complaining so much Boruto...  
Mitsuki: I only hope pass without any problems, this exercise, I heard that the team that doesn't pass...  
Boruto: ah?  
Mitsuki: well they will go back to the academy... and it will sad it that happen, right?  
Boruto: bah, if my shitty old man could... it's will be a piece of cake  
Sarada: shannaro! My papa and mama, they also passed and without problems *smile*  
Boruto: then, do you know what this is about?  
Sarada: ...no, but still... we are not our parents, Boruto, we are better, it isn't  
Boruto: *points to himself* about that is not doubt I'm the best  
Mitsuki: is good to know that you are ready *smile*  
Sarada: yes  
Boruto: yes-ttebasa

Passed some hours while they still waiting for Konohamaru, Naruto went to another day in his office to prepare the paperwork to the missions of D rank that he was going to start giving to the just graduates. On other part, Sasuke was going to the hospital with Sakura...

Sasuke: I insist that leave it like that, also didn't you say that you will have a very busy day... *go inside to the hospital with her*  
Sakura: it's true, but as I said it's ready since 12 years... and you see that it works good, if not look at Naruto...  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: also, though you didn't say it, Sasuke-kun, I can notice this morning that still making you some problems to get ready...  
Sasuke:...*thinking* that's not all true, just a bit of time...  
Sakura: also had been passed 12 years since you not make a control in the arm... *she guide to an operation room*  
Sasuke: hn…*sighs*  
Sakura: thank you *smile* well, wait here... and then you'll go and report that you says  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: I won't take longer... *she goes*  
Sasuke: *thinking* after so many time, the artificial arm won't make too much difference... or it will, Naruto? *remember when Naruto received that night in his office* maybe it isn't so bad idea after all... though she didn't let me so much options, and less when I had the idea of open my mouth and say that it wasn't so urgent... what's wrong with me?  
Sakura: well I'm back... *smile* here it is *she show something like a cooler* take off the shirt *smile*  
Sasuke: hn… *takes off his shirt*  
Sakura: let's see *start the intersection of the arm* just stay like this for a while *she accommodates him a side*

Sakura realised successfully the intersection of the arm of Sasuke and like Naruto, end for bandaging it completely. In other part, in the hokage's tower, Naruto was still organising the list of missions and he had started to order some to be realize it. In other part, in the training area, the team of Konohamaru were realising the survival test...

Konohamaru: *thinking* they aren't doing nothing bad, but they still not working as a team, Boruto was just using his clones to attack me everywhere and without planning, Sarada on the other hand, had activated her sharigan to follow my movements and confront me with a good combat of taijutsu and include some of genjutsu, happily I didn't just turn into jounin but also improve the genjutsu and Mitsuki, is who demonstrating his different ninjutsus and the time is almost over…

Sarada: nothing that will are trying is working… neither the sharigan…  
Boruto: doesn't have any sense, those stupid bells... I don't believe that this had did our parents…  
Mitsuki: mmm… maybe… if… we work as team?  
Boruto: …  
Sarada: that's it… Boruto, use one more time your technique…  
Boruto: and to you, who name you the leader? Look I thank you for help me once in a while, but this I'll do it… *make a formation of seals* Kage bushin no jutsu  
Sarada: bakka…  
Mitsuki: he won't get it…  
Sarada: and you in what side are you?  
Mitsuki: I thought that you want to work as team…

After a while more… Boruto fell into a trap and the time was over

Konohamaru: Boruto, I don't believe that you fell in that trap…  
Boruto: …*he is tied to a trunk*  
Sarada: you will, it was so obvious, how could you believe that he will lose one of the bells…  
*Mitsuki nods*  
Konohamaru: *thinking* if Naruto-nissan was here, I believe that he will think in déjà vu…  
Konohamaru: well, as you had demonstrated have guts and a least you two *point to Sarada and Mitsuki* are giving the best…  
Boruto: hey, how about me, and why I'm the only one tie if they didn't pass too?  
Konohamaru: well, because you are the only one who fall in the trap so obvious…  
Boruto: …  
Konohamaru: well, as I was saying, I will gave you one last change… I'll gave you the time to have lunch… but you are prohibit of given him something to eat... if you do it… you will be immediately disqualified, understood?  
Boruto: ahhh! Well, doesn't matter… *look to the floor*  
Konohamaru: I'll came back in a while *disappears*  
Sarada and Mitsuki start having lunch when Boruto's stomach roars…  
Boruto: hehe… that's nothing…  
Sarada: Boruto… here *she offers him food*  
Boruto: no, what are you doing? Konohamaru-sensei said that…  
Mitsuki: just accept, total he isn't here…  
Sarada: also, without eating anything in the whole day… you won't be able to collaborate correctly with the plan… working as team  
Boruto: … yes, I guess…

Then, Konohamaru appears and passed them explaining that everything that they should do was team work and he explain how important it is… said all of that, they went to Naruto's office to request their first mission as team. While, Sasuke had being goodbye to Sakura in the hospital, making his way to the office of Naruto, he have to talk with him; also of show the medic certificate of the artificial arm that now he has as left arm. There…

Konohamaru: seventh, here reporting the team Konohamaru, ready for a mission  
Naruto: *smiles* then…  
Konohamaru: yes it is…  
Naruto: hehe, I knew it, congratulations guys *smile* well… as a first mission you will had to find the lost cat of the woman…  
*Sasuke gets inside, stay behind*  
Naruto: it's a simple mission of rank D…  
Boruto: hey, old man… we just passed…  
*Sasuke smile after heard that*  
Boruto: a survival test, nothing easy… I refuse to start with something so pathetic like that…  
Naruto and Sasuke: *thinking* this seems familiar  
Naruto: Boruto… though doesn't seems like that… everyone had start with this type of missions… and I remind you that I also passed for what you are mentioning…  
Boruto: yeah of course… *mutters* that you weren't tied to the trunk...  
Naruto: *thinking* you have not the minimum idea…  
Sasuke: *thinking* more similar to the dobe he can't be…  
Konohamaru: we accept the mission  
Boruto: ah? That simple, seriously just find a cat?  
Konohamaru: you just end a training, that you said by yourself, nothing easy… remember that the team work is important… and look after a missing pet, though doesn't look like, is a mission… and not so easy as it describe and is perfect for someone that just trained don't you think so?  
Boruto: …  
Konohamaru: let's go team…  
*everyone goes, except for Sasuke*  
Naruto: now you are going to tell me that sounded something… sorry that you had viewed that scene…  
Sasuke: hn… there is no problem, that just remind that time… *smile* though he is more usuratonkachi... that you were once…  
Naruto: tem- Sasuke… it's true… *smiles*  
Sasuke: well, I didn't came for that… but *show his artificial arm*  
Naruto: I see… finally decided put it, right?  
Sasuke: hn… well… Sakura…  
Naruto: hehe… I can image it… she shouldn't gave to choose…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: well… *catches a scroll* heh, will always like this our reunions, you and your scrolls…  
Sasuke: dob- seventh… it is just something that Sakura said that I need to give you about the artificial arm…  
Naruto: *opening the scroll and reading it* it's the same like with my arm… and you just arrived home… I mean to Konoha…  
Sasuke: it's alright… this is my home… being with you… it was always… *grieves smile*  
*passed some seconds*  
Naruto: … I see… as I said… yet I have not missions for you… and yeah, that also remind me a lot of memories… *grieves smile*  
Sasuke: …  
Naruto: …

To be continue…

* * *

:iconanonimadelima:

 **The Bonds** by AnonimadeLima  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance ©2015 AnonimadeLima

#ナルト #narusasu #narusasunaru #naruto #narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke #sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #sns #sasunarusasu #サスケ #ナルサス #サスナル #narutomanga #narutogaiden (show less) Mature Content

Hi :D :D

As I said on "I'm back?"this is #NaruSasu/#SasuNaru fiction that is after chapter 700 and after the chapter of Gaiden with the end "Sasuke returns". Here Naruto and Sasuke after a day, notice that they are not happy-happy, Sasuke just return and they notice that the only time when they are happy-happy is when they are with the other one...  
This is under the mature content option just in case, and it will continue if it is request to be. It wasn't easy to write it but I'm pretty sure that you would like it, as I do ^^ ^^  
Without nothing else to say, enjoy it :D :D  
Spanish Version: *Los Vínculos

* * *

That was the description from DA, but still necessary that you choose if it will continue  
^^ ^^


	2. Confessions?

**Chapter 2** : Confessions?

It had being pass already half hour since Sasuke left his office and Naruto still with his head in the last thing that happened…

 _In his memories_

Naruto: *opening the scroll and reading it* it's the same like with my arm… and you just arrived home… I mean to Konoha…  
Sasuke: it's alright… this is my home… being with you… it was always… *Grieving smile*  
passed some seconds  
Naruto: … I see… as I said… yet I have not missions for you… and yeah, that also remind me a lot of memories… *Grieving smile*  
Sasuke: …  
Naruto: …  
they stay looking at each other for a few seconds, that felt like eternal  
Sasuke: …It will better that if I leave… *he start leaving*  
Naruto: …Sasuke…  
Sasuke stops  
Naruto: …*passed a few seconds* see you…  
Sasuke keep going and leaves the office  
Naruto: welcome home…  
Sasuke: *on the other side of the door* yes, I'm home… *goes*

 _end of his memories_

Naruto: *thinking* what was supposedly that?... we are friends… right, Sasuke?  
*He leave the scroll that he forgot he has in his hand on his desk*

Naruto: *thinking* now that he is back at hom- Konoha… he could… no, he has to rest, it's the best, a part his new arm… *he stay with his mind in blank for a few seconds* what was I? *notices again the scroll, blushes remembering again what they had said* ahhhhh… why he said that? Ok, I admit... I'm happy that he is back… but… *leave the scroll with other information* it will be better if I leave it's very late… it had passed more than half hour since he left…

Then, Naruto leaves his office and goes to his house… on the other side, half hour early….

Sasuke: *thinking* what is happening to us? *he is going to the exit of the hokage tower* why did I felt the need to thanks the welcome home…? It's supposedly that Sakura… *he stops for a seconds* yeah, she gave me the welcome home, but… I believe that simply… *he was going to his house, while he left his mind in blank for a few seconds* what I was thinking? Oh yeah, I know… simply I believe that inside of me I wanted that it was him who gave me it… but… Naruto, we are friends, right?

In this way he continue his way, until he arrived to his house…

Sasuke: *thinking* I don't believe me that took me like half hour to arrive…  
*gets inside*

Then Sasuke gets comfortable in his house and finds Sakura who gave him the welcome home…

Sasuke: !  
Sakura: I see that take you longer than I thought…  
Sasuke: what do you mean?...  
Sakura: well, you said that it wasn't important… and well, to give him that scroll and say him whatever that you say that isn't so urgent… you take longer than an hour…  
Sasuke: hn… well… remember that is the dob- Naruto of who we are talking about…  
Sakura: hihi, Sasuke-kun, *smile a bit* you know, that he isn't that silly with the things… *see the time* it's weird Sarada doesn't return yet…  
Sasuke: …that's remind me…  
Sakura: ah?  
Sasuke: her team had passed the test and went to ask for their first mission… I met them in the office  
Sakura: I see… I'm happy that they had passed… though… that we already knew it, right, Sasuke-kun? *smiles*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: and what kind of mission they received? One about looking for cats? *laugh a bit*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: I image it *smiles*  
Sasuke: …I'll go to the bedroom…  
Sakura: ah?  
Sasuke: …it supposedly that I should be resting, right? *by inertia touches his new arm*  
Sakura: ah alright… of course… take a rest…

Sasuke went to his room, laid down in his bed face up and…

Sasuke: *thinking* I don't know why I had decided lay down… I don't either tired and the prosthesis is not even bother me… *he stay in blank for a while and return to think* Naruto… you didn't misunderstood my words, right? We are friends... though I told him... that being with him is like being in a house... *looked around him* no, being with you is more than in a house... that's I believe is known as home... *smiles* I should talk to him... what excuse I will gave him? *he stay thoughtful*

On the other side, Naruto is arriving to his house, when...

Naruto: *thinking* if I'll... it has been just passed half hour since he left... it isn't neither at night... and I should be in my office receiving reports... ahhhhhhh...  
Naruto turns around and goes back to his office  
Shikamaru: *as soon he notices him getting inside his office* so, here you are...  
Naruto: !  
Shikamaru move to one side and shows him Konohamaru's team  
Naruto: oh you're back...  
Boruto: well, what do you expect, old man...  
Sarada: Boruto...  
Konohamaru: *thinking* those two if they are not fighting in that way… they are at least... making a good team work...  
Konohamaru: well, I can say that we did well... a good team work *similes*  
Naruto: well done *smiles*  
Mitsuki: seventh, here is the cat *get up the missing cat* shouldn't we give it to his owner?  
Naruto: ...Shikamaru...?  
Shikamaru: yes, I know… I'll call the owner to pick it up *he leaves the office*  
Konohamaru: well, with that is all for today… it's surprise me that you still up  
Sarada: ahhh *she sits down on the floor* say it for you... I'm exhausted... hey, Boruto tell me what was your hurry to go on mission just after a training session?  
Mitsuki also sits  
Mitsuki: I agree with her...  
Boruto: ah? I thought that both of you also want to go on missions...  
Konohamaru: hey, calm down guys, considering everything you did very well, it can say, congratulations too much for your achievement...  
Shikamaru: *getting inside with a woman that is following him* for this way, please...  
Woman: and where is my little kitty?  
Mitsuki: here... *stand up and gives the cat to the woman*  
Woman: thank you very much *gets her cat and goes close where Naruto is* here is the pay, seventh *she gets out*  
Shikamaru gets out behind the woman  
Naruto: well, well done guys, you can go, it's late...  
Boruto: ah? That's it?  
Sarada: *gets up* well, yes, the mission simply consisted in find the sliding cat... Konohamaru-sensei was right it isn't an easy mission as it describe it... *she shows a bit angry*  
Boruto: ...alright, calm down...  
Konohamaru: well, as the seventh said... it will be better if we just go, it's very late, go home and we'll see tomorrow...  
Naruto: that's right, tomorrow you will have another mission...  
Boruto: another cat?  
Naruto: ...*nods*  
Konohamaru: remember that you just graduated...  
Boruto: bah, whatever...  
Sarada: Boruto...  
Mitsuki: hey, Boruto... how about if tomorrow we see to how many cats we find before we get mission of rank C?  
Boruto: ...*look to Naruto* old man...  
Naruto: *sighs* it's seventh and you know it... but answering you... it's not just that... it also depends of the how did you developed the mission to be successful and for that, the reports are made...  
Konohamaru: that I have right here... *gives his report that take out from one of his pockets rolled up like a scroll*  
Naruto: thanks... in this case, as you see it was Konohamaru who because is a jounin and leader of this team take care of do it... *start to read it* and because it was your first mission of you didn't take long to do it and I see that you knew how to implement correctly the team work, well done *smiles to them*  
Boruto: hehe, great... then tomorrow it will be a mission of...  
Naruto: no... despite that... still lacking, it will be another of level D...  
Boruto: ...  
Konohamaru: well, as it is all...  
Naruto: yes, you can go...  
Konohamaru: well, then if you excuse me *he goes*  
Sarada: see you, with your permission *she goes*  
Boruto: nah... *he goes*  
Mitsuki: seventh...  
Naruto: yes, what happen?  
Mitsuki: ... it's the end of the month...  
Naruto: ah, that's true, I'm sorry, I almost forgot it... *he looks for an envelope on one of his drawers and gives it to him* here, that's the equivalent of the month... remember it will be less...  
Mitsuki: yes, I know, seventh, now that I'm a genin and I will receive money for our missions... though I live alone...  
Naruto: you know that you can go to our house to look after Boruto whenever you want, I know that you two are good friends *smiles*  
Mitsuki: *nods* thanks seventh... now, if you excuse me *he goes*  
Naruto: *thinking* that made me remember... I'll tell Shikamaru to take care of the rest of payments including to the orphanage... still making me hard to believe that is the same Kabuto...*he feels shivers* though he isn't a bad person any more... but still...  
Shikamaru: *getting inside again* seventh, I see they had gone... I came back to remind you that it's the end of the month...  
Naruto: ah, yeah, Mitsuki just remind me that... do you think that...  
Shikamaru: yes, I'll take care of it... *notices Naruto a bit distracted* is everything alright?  
Naruto: ? Yes, of course... why did you ask?  
Shikamaru: ...Naruto... you keep thinking in something...  
Naruto: me? It's nothing... well... it just I remember what's live by yourself...  
Shikamaru: do you say it because of Mitsuki?  
Naruto: ah... I gave him his pay...  
Shikamaru: you know that though he lives alone... as you used in that time...  
Naruto: yes, I know, he has made friends of Boruto and Sarada... *smiles*  
Shikamaru: well, it will better if I leave… *takes some envelopes*  
Naruto: thanks, Shikamaru  
Shikamaru: you're welcome... *he goes*

In this way, Naruto stay alone and return to concentrate in his paper work, passed hours and it turns late...

Naruto: *thinking* it's night already...  
Shikamaru: *getting inside* seventh, I have done what you asked for...  
Naruto: ah? Alright thank you...  
Shikamaru: let me guess, you will stay until late again?  
Naruto: yeeeeah... you know, there still a lot of paperwork...  
Shikamaru: that's true, but also know that you can continue it tomorrow... those are just revisions of reports of missions of rank D...  
Naruto: ... that's also true... but...  
Shikamaru: I know, you want to do all that you can do today... well, if you excuse me...  
Naruto: yes, go  
Shikamaru: with your permission... *he goes*  
Naruto: *thinking* and again I'm here… *look to the pile of papers* it doesn't much that I really need to do… and truly I just need to review the rest of reports of the missions of rank D that I gave to the different groups… that remind me… that all of those are just graduated… novices… *start fast reading all the documents and still thinking* technically all this reports were made by new senseis like Konohamaru…

Passed some time and while he still focused in the reports…

Naruto: *thinking he raises his gaze* Sasuke… do you remember of those thousands of times that we were charge to find one of those sliding cats?... what was that you want to say…? *stares at nothing* I should go to talk to him… well I must admit that being with him is like being at home…*grieves smile*

Passed some seconds…

Naruto: *thinking* I'll go to look after him, I just need to find the correct words to say to Sakura…*feels like it a tear fall down for his head* I can't tell that is because of a mission… I just say that there is nothing for him… yet…

And in that way Naruto stay in blank and without ideas…. On the other side, in the Uchiha house

Sasuke: *waking up and thinking* I see that I fell asleep… and thought that I wasn't… one moment…. I didn't cover myself with the blanket… *notices that he is without his coat* also didn't take out my coat… *sighs to his inside* it should be Sakura… if not I should notice it… because I know the chakra of her… though the chakra that I most know… Naruto… yeah that chakra is the one I most know rather that anyone else…

He stand up, puts his coat…

Sasuke: *thinking* I should talk to him and verificative that he didn't misunderstand my words… though he means being my home…. *grieves smile*

He went out of his bedroom…

Sakura: ! Ah, Sasuke-kun *smiles*  
Sasuke: …  
Sakura: you had woke up… though is late *laughs a bit* Sarada arrived tired so she went to sleep early…  
Sasuke: hn…  
Sakura: wait… why did you put your coat again?  
Sasuke: …I'm going out…  
Sakura: ah? Where? It's late… and you finally allow to put the prosthesis… also you said it you should take a rest and…  
Sasuke: there is no missions for me yet… it's just that I remember something… It won't take long… though… better you should go to sleep once… you look… tired?  
Sakura: … eh… yeah, I'm tired… I told you I'll have a long day… remember?  
Sasuke: …hn  
Sakura: but that's not the point…  
Sasuke: I won't take long… it just that…  
Sakura: understand… it's something confidential… probably related with that not that important that you went to report… *lowers her gaze*  
Sasuke: …see you… *goes*

meanwhile, in the office of Naruto…

Naruto: *thinking* that's it… I should just say that is something confidential… apologies for the inconvenience… and insist that should be discuss today… and because Shikamaru had gone… that's the reason that I went… *smile for himself*

Naruto gets up of his chair and went to the door, open it when…

Naruto: !  
Sasuke: ! *almost knocking the door*  
Naruto allows him to go in and close the door…  
Naruto: …this… I was just going to look after you  
Sasuke: …well… what happen?  
Naruto: … oh no it isn't that… I just want to talk…  
Sasuke: hn… me too…  
Naruto: ...  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: well… what do you want to talk…?  
Sasuke: dob- I mean… seventh…  
Naruto: Sasuke… we are friends from all our life, right? Don't be so formal  
Sasuke: Naruto…  
Naruto: Sasuke…

Both of them are staring and smiling

Sasuke: hn… Naruto…  
Naruto: ah, yeah it's true… I want to know… if…. This…  
Sasuke: *murmuring* usuratonkachi *return to speaks normally* you know… being friends from our whole live… it's like it was difficult for you ask me something…  
Naruto: …hehe… it's look like that… *smiles* well… I was wondering…*he blushes a bit and lowers his gaze a bit* Sasuke… what did you want to say…. Before?  
Sasuke: ! Do you mean…  
Naruto nods  
Sasuke: *sighs* well… that… Naruto… you are like my home… *blushes a bit and lowers his gaze a bit*  
Naruto: …but... Sasuke… not always… or it was?... I mean… in the beginning we couldn't stand at each other…  
Sasuke: hn… I remember that you always said that you won't lose against me… though…  
Naruto: bah, we were kids and we were just in the academy… it's obviously that I didn't effort that much…  
Sasuke: heh… if you say so… but it wasn't just in the academy…  
Naruto: …  
Sasuke: the valley of end…  
Naruto: …that place is special… right?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: also, every time that we fought there we both were so closed in our ideals… but never archived to kill one to each other… though…  
Sasuke: I remember what you say once if that happen…  
Naruto: ahhh… it was supposedly that we will die together…  
Sasuke: but… honestly… I don't believed that I could do it….  
Naruto: Sasuke… do you ever think that it would be easy to me…? You are my only…  
Sasuke: and best friend….

Both stay looking at each other directly to their eyes for a few seconds that look like to be eternal, until…

Naruto: … we should talk the things more clearly in that time… right?  
Sasuke: yes, you are right… as I said in that time… never was easy to talk about it…  
Naruto: … then, it was always like that, for you?  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: …to me too… always it was… I never hate you…  
Sasuke: neither did I…  
Naruto: …and less in that situation when I believed that you had died… *he touches his neck*  
Sasuke: …I didn't lie to you when I told you that I move by myself… *touches his neck*  
Naruto: I know… that was the first time that I let free the chakra of Kurama… and I did without thinking…  
Sasuke: …you just moving by yourself…  
Naruto: ….ahhh…  
Sasuke: always has been you…  
Naruto: Sasuke… the same for me…

Passed some seconds…

Sasuke: but…  
Naruto: it doesn't the correct… *with a sad gaze and a low voice* and never will be…  
Sasuke: it will never seem well… or it will? *with a sad gaze and a low voice* we should deny it… right?  
Naruto: Sasuke…*passed a few seconds before he continue* I don't want it…  
Sasuke: me neither…  
Naruto: …  
Sasuke: …  
Naruto: I thought I was going to talk with you… to clarified it, but  
Sasuke: what?  
Naruto: I believe… that… this…  
Sasuke: dobe…*a bit blushing* we just confirm what it always was… or not?  
Naruto: …you know… you are right…

Passed some seconds

Naruto: *notices the documents that he was working* you know… a few ago they remind me what it was to live alone…  
Sasuke: Naruto… but never…well… no, since were meet…  
Naruto: it's true… we began friends… rivals… *smiles*  
Sasuke: hn…  
Naruto: and well… we always were… protecting…fighting together…  
Sasuke: as one…  
Naruto: more lately…  
Sasuke: especially in the war…  
Naruto: it's just someone… *looks to his fake arm*  
Sasuke: *smiles* thank you again…  
Naruto: someone had to remove that band from your eyes… and the darkness from your heart, right?  
Sasuke: hn…Naruto… I shouldn't allow to put the ar-  
Naruto: NO… I told you… leave you without arm is not the best way… and already it apologized all… *a tear falls down and lowers his gaze*  
Sasuke: …Naruto... *puts one hand on his shoulder* it's alright… *with the other hand, raise the head of Naruto and make him to look at his eyes* I understand…*clean up the tear with his finger*  
Naruto: …Sasuke…*blushes a bit* thanks *smile*  
Sasuke: I believe that I should go…  
Naruto: …but Sasuke…*stops for a seconds before continue* yes, I guess… they should waiting for you at home… *grieved*  
Sasuke: hn… *grieved* though I insist… you are like my home…  
Naruto: …the same for me…  
Sasuke/Naruto: *murmuring* always…

Then Sasuke leaves

To be continue…

* * *

The Bonds-Chapter 2 by AnonimadeLima Mature Content

Category: Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance

Tags: #ナルト #fanfiction #literature #narusasu#narusasunaru #naruto #narutomanga#narutouzumaki #nsn #sasuke#sasukeuchiha #sasunaru #shonenai#sns #yaoi #sasunarusasu #サスケ#narutogaiden #ナルサス #サスナル [hide]

Well, I decided to continue it for now... thanks for the support, but again I will really appreciate if the next part is request it... I still busy, so if I decide to continue, thanks for your support it will publish it between 2 or 3 weeks. Thanks for understanding. Hope you like it :D :D

Chapter 1: The return of Sasuke  
Chapter 3: as soon as possible if it request it...

Spanish version of this chapter: ¿Confesiones?

* * *

That was the description on DA... and again still be requested the next chapter...

:D :D


End file.
